kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Inosuke Hashibira
|weight = 63 kg |birthday = April 22nd |hair_color = Black to blue |eye_color = Green |affiliation = Demon Slaying Corps |occupation = Demon Slayer |status = Active |relative(s) = Kotoha |manga_debut = Chapter 21 |anime_debut = Episode 11 |japanese_voice = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |image_gallery = Inosuke Hashibira/Image Gallery }} |Hashibira Inosuke}} is a Demon Slayer in the Demon Slaying Corps and a traveling companion of Tanjirou Kamado. Appearance 5558664-04.jpg|Inosuke's color scheme Inosuke(unmasked-color).png|Inosuke full body appearance without his mask Inosuke is usually seen wearing a grey boar mask, with a shirtless version of the Demon Slayer uniform. Without the mask, he has messy shoulder-length black hair that fades to a blue color, and large green eyes with long eyelashes. He is described as having a girly looking face which significantly contrasts with his muscular body. Personality Inosuke is extraordinarily short-tempered and proud and makes a big deal out of fighting opponents stronger than him claiming that's his only hobby.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 27, Page 8 Inosuke will not think about the difference in power between him and his opponent; this often led him to be in danger. He is a sore loser and is always trying to compete with Tanjiro and provoke him into fighting with him and usually failing. Due to growing up in the mountains by himself Inosuke has trouble interacting with others and only cares about himself most of the time. However, as time goes by, Inosuke becomes more influenced by Tanjiro, and he also starts to think and to use strategies before going head-on with an opponent. Abilities and Powers Natural Ability Enhanced sense of touch: After growing up in the mountains, Inosuke developed a sharp sense of touch. He can even feel small vibrations in the air. Fighting ability Strength Flexibility: Inosuke has an extremely strong sense of flexibility, to the point where he is able to dislocate any of the joints in his body by his own will. Swordsmanship の |Kedamono no kokyū}}: Developed by Inosuke after living in the mountains. With his enhanced sense of touch, he can utilize several different techniques.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 15 # ノ ち き|Ichi no kiba: Ugachi nuki}} - Inosuke stabs the target's neck with both blades.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 37, Page 9 # ノ り き|Ni no kiba: Kirisaki}} - A double slash with his two blades in both diagonals (like X)Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 9 # ノ い き|San no kiba: Kuizaki}} - Simultaneous horizontal slashes towards the target's throat.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 17 # ノ き|Shi no kiba: Kiri koma zaki}} - A multiple diagonal double slashes with both swords.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 22 # ノ : |Go no kiba: Kurui zaki}} - The 'Crazy Cutting' is a technique which slices everything in all directions.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 60, Page 3 # ノ み|Roku no kiba: Ran gui gami}} - A simultaneous decapitation with his two swords from both directions.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 79, Page 8 # ノ |Shichi no kiba: Kūkanshiki kaku}} - Inosuke can identify the position of enemies by feeling small disturbances in the air. He usually stab both of his Nichirin blades to the ground in order to do this technique.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 29, Page 17 # ノ |Hachi no kata: Bakuretsu Mōshin}} - Inosuke makes a mad dash at his opponent, not even paying attention to defending himself along the way. PIG ASSAULT!Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 91, Page 13 # ノ うわり き|Ku no kiba: Shin uwari saki}} - Inosuke dislocates the joints of his arm to increase the range of his attack.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 159, Page 15 # ノ |Jū no kiba: Enten senga}} - (Juu no kiba: Enten senga)- Inosuke uses his swords like a fan to blows away Doma's Freezing Clouds.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 161, Page 5 # いつきの げ きイ|Omoitsuki no nagesakii}} - Inosuke improvise this move to slay Doma. He throws both of his Nichirin Blades with high accuracy. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 162, Page 22 Trivia * Ino(伊之) in his name can be a pun for "猪"(Inoshishi / Ino, means "Boar"). * Inosuke was ranked in 5th place as of the first character popularity poll with 1,977 votes. * Inosuke is left-handed. Quotes *(Catchphrase) "PIG ASSAULT!" Navigation ru:Иносукэ Хашибира Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Killing Corps